Positions and Secret Confessions
by Emerald-Tranquility
Summary: Galinda tries to confess her love, but it all goes astray when Elphie takes it the wrong way. Gelphie. One Shot.


_**A/N **- This one was just a random story in my head. Thought I'd write it down. Didn't turn out very well though._

_**Disclaimer - **I do not own any of the characters or the works of L.F. Baum and Gregory Maguire to which they originate, much to my dismay._

--

**Positions and Secret Confessions**

It was a typical afternoon for Galinda Upland and Elphaba Thropp. It seemed as though the pair ended up in the same position at this time of day, every Sunday. Elphaba was sitting on her bed and Galinda at her dressing table, brushing her golden locks. Something was on her mind and she had stopped to stare at her roommate. This lasted for quite some time. If the green woman had been paying attention she would have noticed how pained her expression was; as if she were trying to make some sort of significant decision.

"Elphieee?" Galinda whined.

"What is it Galinda?" As usual, Elphaba had her nose in a book and was quite engrossed in its content when Galinda interrupted. It amazed the green woman that her roommate could pick the most inconvenient of moments to communicate with her.

Galinda walked over to Elphaba and sat on the edge of her bed.

"You know how much I love you, don't you?" She plastered an adorable expression on her face that she hoped her roommate would notice.

Elphaba stared at her for a moment before narrowing her eyes. "What do you want?" She asked strictly. If only the blonde knew how much those words really meant to her verdant friend… Elphaba, however, couldn't reveal her true feelings. Galinda was the only friend she'd ever had and she didn't want to ruin the relationship by trying to deepen it. Hence, she had to keep her guard up.

Galinda pouted and her brow crinkled. "What? No, seriously. You have no clue do you?"

Elphaba sighed in response. She really wanted to read her book. The idea of Galinda on her bed was far too tempting. "Galinda, don't be absurd. You love _Fiyero_. You don't _like _me, let alone love me. Why would you anyway? I'm just a green frea-"

"Miss Elphaba Thropp!" Galinda shrieked. Elphaba jumped at the high pitch of her voice. Although she was tiny, the little blonde could be incredibly intimidating at times. She was so strong-willed and determined. It was one of the first things that she noticed about Galinda and had loved her for it instantly. "Don't you dare say that about yourself," she finished, crossing her arms.

"Well it's true, and the sooner you accept that, the easier it will be for all of us." The green woman tore her eyes away from her friend and tried to focus on the words on the page in front of her. There was silence and for a moment and Elphaba thought she might be left in peace. Although, without Galinda with her, she was never truly content and she was well aware of this.

"Elphie, why do you have to do that...?" Galinda asked softly as she began to sob. Elphaba knew she couldn't win an argument once the little blonde started crying. She looked so fragile. As Elphaba looked up, her heart melted at the sight.

She sighed yet again, placing her book on her bedside table. The chances of finishing it were small and she needed to talk about their issue. "Oh Galinda, I'm sorry. You know how I can be. I just can't help it."

"No! You don't care about me! I was even going to tell you my big secret; but why should I? You _loathe _me." She hiccupped, walking back to her own bed with fresh tears beginning to form.

"That's a lie and you know it." Elphaba looked away, determined to keep those horrendous tears of hers at bay. The blonde looked around just as she was turning back and saw her smile softly. "I've never hated you, my sweet."

Galinda ran over to Elphaba's bed and wrapped her arms around her skinny friend; her sniffles slowly subduing. It seemed the two were rather emotional today. It was quiet for some time before anybody spoke.

"So what is this big secret of yours all about, hmm?" Elphaba asked tentatively as she stroked the blonde curls tenderly.

"You'll think I'm weird..." The blonde said, biting her lip in a most auspicious manner. Why did she have to do that? Did she realize she did it? Her gaze made Elphaba squirm and her heart flutter in awe. Her mind chastised her, but her true emotions still lingered when she spoke.

"Galinda sweetie, I already think you're weird. That's one of the reasons why I love you." She smiled one of her rare, yet warm and loving smiles which made Galinda's heart skip a beat.

"Are you sure you won't hate me?" Her eyes had a desperate and cautious look and Elphaba was starting to get worried.

The green woman frowned. "I could never hate you. What's gotten into you?"

Galinda took a deep breath. "Ok, umm, I'm in love with my best friend."

"Oh." Elphaba directed her gaze away from her. Much to the blonde's disappointment she also loosened her hold.

Suddenly, Elphaba became furious. "How the hell could you like her?!" She pushed Galinda away and jumped off of the bed to continue her rant. "That stupid, small-minded twit! Are you not aware all the cruel things Pfannee and her little minions have done to me? Of… of what they _say_to me?!" The tears were beginning to fall and she noticed Galinda had started crying again too. "Oh come on! Why are you crying? You have no reason to cry. What about Fiyero? Were you just going to tear his heart into little pieces too?" Her voice was harsh and she knew it, but she just couldn't believe what Galinda was telling her.

"Elphaba! Stop it. Please, please, _please_ just stop it. You have no idea what you're talking about! If you honestly think-"

"If I honestly think what? That you're a kind person who actually, I don't know, maybe cares about people?" Her breathing was heavy and her rage like wildfire. "Well yeah, obviously I was wrong there!"

"Elphaba - shut up! You _never _let me finish! If you don't stop talking I will... I will tie you to your bed and have my way with you." Galinda blushed. Had she really said that out loud? She noticed Elphaba had turned a darker shade of green.

"What? Umm, well- uhh... Go on then," Elphaba tried. That could've quite possibly been the most unintelligent sentence she had ever formed. Galinda had to suppress a giggle. Now was not the time for joking around.

"Pfannee's not my best friend," she stated serenely.

"Well who is then?" Elphaba was still irritated, but she was also starting to get on Galinda's nerves. Did this woman never cease to speak her mind?

Galinda glared at her before continuing. "You are." It came out a little too harsh and she flinched at her own words. She turned an even deeper shade of scarlet and tried again. "You're my best friend, Elphie."

Elphaba had a blank look and Galinda was truly worried. What if this was a worse scenario for her? What if Elphaba hated her and was only tolerating her because she was so forceful? But all her fears were forgotten when a beautiful smile took over the green woman's features.

"Are you serious?" Elphaba asked, her voice full of anticipation and elation. Galinda pulled her hand and she sat back down. She brushed a stray strand of hair from Elphaba's face and gently stroked her cheek.

"Of course I'm serious. Just look at you! You're brilliant. I love everything about you. I love _you_," she declared proudly. She took the emerald face in her hands and placed a soft kiss on her best friend's forehead and nose. They sat on the simple bed just staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Slowly, Elphaba brought her face closer to Galinda's and closed the gap between their lips – a truly blissful moment for the two best friends who were now so much more than that.

It seemed they had found a better position to be in every Sunday afternoon.

The End


End file.
